In one example, the Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting (ISDB) defines division of a physical channel, which is a frequency band of about 6 MHz in the ultra-high frequency (UHF) band, into 13 segments and performs partial reception, that is, uses 1 segment in the center of 13 segments to perform one-segment broadcasting for mobile terminals, and the like (hereinafter also referred to as One-Seg broadcasting) (e.g., see Non-Patent Document 1).
In a tuner for One-Seg broadcasting, for example, which is built in a mobile terminal, such as a cellular phone, a tuning information table in which tuning information necessary for setting tuning of television broadcasting is registered in each region is stored in the mobile terminal in advance.
In the mobile terminal, for example, when the user designates a region of the current location, tuning information (tuning information necessary for setting tuning in that region) is acquired from the tuning information table. Using the tuning information, for example, the tuning setting processing necessary for tuning, such as association between the channel number and the reception frequency, is performed.